Project Summary The goal of the 2018 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on ?DNA Damage, Mutation & Cancer? is to stimulate cutting-edge research on the genomic changes that lead to cancer. The conference will take place March 25-30, 2018 at the Ventura Beach Marriott in Ventura, CA. This timely conference is stimulated by the rich and ever-increasing information that is available on the specific mutations that are the molecular basis of cancer. Many mutations can be traced to specific types of damage to the DNA, while others arise from DNA replication errors, specific DNA structures, and unknown causes. Technologies are being refined rapidly to determine the origins of these mutations, and monitor the accuracy and reproducibility of cancer genomic data. Biological and structural analyses are assessing which mutations are functionally relevant. Specific mutations can confer vulnerabilities, making individual cancers more responsive to treatment with DNA damaging agents. The conference is organized to stimulate constructive interactions among an international group of experts including academic scientists, researchers from industry, and practicing clinicians. Participants will discuss the most recent and unpublished advances resulting from the current convergence of knowledge. The meeting will be scientifically distinct from previous meetings in this GRC series. The conference is subtitled ?Controlling Cancer by Exploiting Fundamental Knowledge of DNA Damage and Mutation?. Sessions will focus on cancer-associated mutations, foundational principles, current and developing cancer treatments based on DNA repair capability, new targets, DNA repair inhibitors and resistance, and insights into mutation and cancer from model systems. The conference will provide opportunities for junior scientists and graduate students to present their work in poster format and exchange ideas with leaders in the field, as well as the possibility to attend the associated Gordon Research Seminar (GRS), a unique forum specifically for graduate students, postdocs, and early career scientists. Some poster presenters will be selected for late-breaking short talks. The meeting will also be quite different in composition. The majority of invited speakers (24/35) are female, which represents the relative scientific strengths in the field. There are many more than usual early- stage career speakers (17 Assistant and Associate Professor level), and at least two from companies. Eight different countries are represented amongst the invited speakers with both PhDs and MDs. We are doing serious outreach to underrepresented minorities.